Amigo Imaginario
by Samara-Snape
Summary: Una tierna historia sobre dos tristes niños de 6 años de diferentes épocas que recibirán su primer regalo de navidad antes de que el destino los obligue a hacerse enemigos. HSS NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Amigo Imaginario**

Una tierna historia sobre dos tristes niños de 6 años de diferentes épocas que recibirán su primer regalo de navidad antes de que el destino los obligue a hacerse enemigos. H/SS NO SLASH

**Una historia contada fuera de época, pero que igual puede ser leída en cualquier día del año…como hoy jeje**

**Advertencias: Ninguna, sólo menciono que no pienso hacer Slash. **

**Disclaimer: al demonio con estoXD, no pondré algo que ya todo mundo debería saber.**

**En fin, disfruten. --u**

**Capítulo I**

**El niño que nadie quiere**

Sólo faltaba unas semanas para que la Navidad se hiciera una vez más presente en el mundo, y por su puesto en Privet Drive no pasó por desapercibido.

Los techos de las casas estaban cubiertas de nieve al igual que las calles, parecían un hermoso ornamento sacado de un cuento. Las luces coloridas alumbraban cada oscuro rincón de la colonia, y pequeños niños jugaban con bolas de nieve persiguiendo a sus amigos en una pequeña guerra campal que organizaban. Entre ellos estaba Dudley Dursley un niño rechoncho de 6 años con cara redonda y mejillas coloradas tapado de pies a cabeza para evitar enfermarse en el frío invierno, claro por órdenes de su madre.

Cada niño de la calle se veía ocupado en sus asuntos, jugando, riendo, y hasta comiendo, sólo un pequeño no participaba en juego alguno, sólo permanecía sentado en la entrada de su casa viendo a su primo divertirse con sus demás amigos, su nombre era Harry Potter, un pequeño niño flacucho que tendría la misma edad que su primo.

Era huérfano, como ya sabemos, y fue dejado a las puertas de los Dursley cuando era tan sólo un pequeño de un año, fue dejado con la esperanza que lo cuidaran, que le dieran una verdadera familia y un lugar acogedor para que viviera feliz antes de que su destino pudiera encararle.

Realmente eso sería lo mejor para el niño.

Pero para desgracia de Harry lo único que halló en esa familia fue humillación tras humillación, maltratos y reproches.

Su vida era triste y solitaria. Por eso Harry se limitaba al estar al margen de la gente sin importar que fuera niño o adulto, después de todo todos le rehuían, todos le despreciaban, todos…hasta quienes no conocía-a excepción de esa gente curiosa que de pronto le saludaban como si le conocieran, pero siempre terminaban por desaparecer-.

Era un imán para los ataques. Como pasaría en ese día en donde iniciaría el primer capítulo mágico de su vida…

-¡Ey Potter toma esto!-una gran bola de nieve pegó en la cabeza de Harry cuando este estaba desprevenido

-Dudley no hagas eso-se quejó el pequeño sacudiendo su holgada chamarra azul rey y su viejo sombrero verde tejido a mano que le había regalado la señora Figg.

-¡Ay ay ay! ¡Soy Harry Potter y me lastimaron con una bolita de nieve!¡Ahora me voy a llorar a mi pulgosa alacena como una nenita!-cantilló Piers Polkiss, frecuente cómplice de Dudley en las golpizas que le daban como si fuera su saco de deportes, todos los niños que le oyeron rieron a carcajadas señalando a Harry y cantando _"¡Harry es una niña llorona y nadie lo quiere!"_

Harry miró a todos con ojos vidriosos apretando los puños con fuerza resistiéndose a llorar frente a tanta gente, lo que más le enfadaba era que los mayores hicieran caso omiso de las burlas que generalmente sufría.

-¿Qué te pasa Potter? ¿te comió la lengua una rata?jaja-Dudley comenzó a reír como loco hasta que una bola de nieve detuvo su risa, todo mundo quedó mudo mirando a Dudley como si fuera una olla hirviente a punto de estallar-¿quién lo hizo?-preguntó con voz amenazadora enrojeciendo como un jitomate.

-Vino del lugar de Potter –dijo un chico que estaba tras Dudley

-¡Fue él!¡Fue Potter!-gritó una niña señalando a Harry, este parecía no entender del por que le culpaban, o más bien, de donde había salido la bola de nieve, si, bueno, había salido de donde el estaba, y sí, él había estado pensando que sería gracioso contraatacar a su primo cuando el estaba desprevenido, pero el no había tomado ni un puñado de nieve, no se había movido de su lugar.

-¡A él!-gritó Dudley arrojándose hacia el pequeño y flacucho niño junto con sus compinches, Harry se metió entre las jardineras de su tía Petunia escapando de los niños que querían pegarle, pronto varias bolas de nieve comenzaron a golpearle en todo su cuerpo, como si todos los niños de la calle le atacaran.

-¡Quién le pegué más veces a Potter se ganará un pedazo de pastel de frutas de mi mamá!- anunció Piers animando a más niños atacar a Harry quien corría lo más alejado posible de sus atacantes sin tener la mínima posibilidad de defenderse. Por suerte era demasiado rápido y muy pequeño para poder esconderse en alguna parte, cuando perdió de vista a sus atacantes se metió en un bote de basura esperando que no lo encontrasen.

-¿Dónde está?

-creo se fue por allá

-Vamos yo ya quiero mi pastel de frutas

-sueña Malcom ese pedazo será mío

Harry se sintió aliviado cuando el barullo fue disminuyendo fuera del seguro bote donde se había refugiado. Levantó la tapadera tan sólo lo suficiente para mirar a su alrededor.

Nadie.

Pero aún así no era seguro salir con todos los niños de la calle buscándole para darle una golpiza, prefirió quedarse en el bote hasta que oscureciera, se dejó caer y se escondió entre sus rodillas sollozando en la oscuridad.

Pasaron horas hasta que sintió que era más prudente salir, toda su ropa ya maltrecha se vió envuelta de pedazos de comida podrida y papeles usados y embarrados de quien sabe que cosa, Harry prefirió no imaginarse que era.

Regresó a su casa a paso lento pensando en esos crueles niños y en sus crueles palabras "Nadie lo quiere", eso dijeron, sería menos doloroso para Harry si el supiera que no era cierto, pero para su desgracia era verdad, nadie lo quería, estaba sólo.

-¡Potter!¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¡te dije que tenías que lavar todos los trastes!-refunfuñó su tía Petunia retorciendo su boca y arrugando su nariz en forma desagradable como sólo ella solía hacerlo.

-Lo siento tía, tuve problemas

-¡si ya me enteré que andas molestando a los vecinos y en especial a tu primo!

-¡eso es mentira!-reclamó el pequeño con la cara fruncida

-¡Y todavía me respondes! ¡sólo espera a que llegue Vernon y le diga de tu insolencia!

-Tía…perdón yo no quería…-agachó su carita sumisamente sabiendo que su batalla era perdida.

-Ya vete a lavar los trastos, estás castigado hoy no cenarás-se cruzó de brazos mirando despectivamente al pequeño ignorando que estaba sucio y mal oliente por la basura. Harry no tuvo otra opción que obedecer, se quitó su gran chamarra y se dispuso a lavar los trastes estirándose lo suficiente para alcanzar la llave del agua.

-¡Mamá ya puedes mirar!-después un rato Dudley apareció en las escaleras disfrazado de Santa Claus, a su tía casi le da un colapso de alegría cuando vió a su hijo haciéndole cariñitos tontos y besándole ridículamente por todo su rostro.

-¡Mi pequeño nene te vez precioso! Eres perfecto para ese papel escolar, eres tan lindo y cariñoso como el verdadero Santa, ¡uy mi bebe!¡ mi nene!

-Ya mamá no me des tantos besos ensucias mi barba-gruñó Dudley empujando bruscamente la cara de su madre, esta en vez de reprenderle sólo sonrió

-oh disculpa mi niño precioso, sólo espera que tu padre venga y te vea-Harry dio un largo suspiro aburrido por la manera tan ridícula que le hacían fiestas a Dudley tal como si fuera un niño de 3 años.-¿y tú que vez?-preguntó su tía y Harry alzó los hombros sumisamente.

-está celoso que no le dieron el papel, y como es un niño feo, malo y egoísta no le va a traer nada Santa como siempre.-Petunia sonrió con orgullo a su hijo dedicando después una mirada de desprecio al pequeño Harry

-Tienes razón tesoro, Santa sólo le trae cosas lindas a los niños lindos como tú-Harry sólo les miraba en silencio acostumbrado a los desprecios de su familia.

Cuando su tío Vernon llegó hizo un gran revuelo al ver al regordete de su hijo vestido de Santa, mientras que a Harry le tocaba la peor parte al recibir una fea reprimenda por cosas que el no había hecho, el pequeño niño no se defendió, sabía que aunque lo hiciera no serviría de nada al ser él, el niño que nadie quería.

Al llegar la hora de la cena sentaron a Harry en la mesa sin darle un bocado de comida, sólo torturaron a su pequeño estómago que gruñía por comer la carne que le daban a Dudley o por los panques que engullía tío Vernon.

-¿puedo comer un pedacito de panqué?-preguntó el pequeño con la esperanza que sus tíos se conmovieran y le dieran algo para calmar su hambre, ya que tampoco había comido muy bien ya que Dudley le había tirado casi toda su comida y pisoteado como diversión.

-No, estás castigado-dijo Vernon con la boca atestada de comida

-Entonces ¿ya me puedo ir a dormir?-preguntó el pequeño, Vernon y Petunia se miraron como para consultarse.

-Te retirarás hasta que laves los platos de la cena-y así fue, hasta que los Dursley terminaron Harry no pudo retirarse de la mesa.

Al terminar su última tarea del día Harry se devolvió a su almacén debajo de la escalera para dormir y quizá soñar en ricos dulces y panques que no compartiría con Dudley.

Antes de encerrarse en su almacén escuchó a Petunia hablar con Dudley sobre sus regalos de navidad.

-¿Ya escribiste tu carta para Santa?

-Ya la empecé mamá, pero aún no termino

-Tan ambicioso como su padre-esta vez era Vernon orgulloso de que su hijo hiciera, seguramente, una lista más larga que la alfombra de la sala.

-Bueno, pero apresúrate antes de noche buena para que Santa te traiga todo lo que quieras

-¿todo lo que quiera?-repitió Harry antes de cerrar la puerta de su almacén. Un poco animado tomó su pequeña linterna, un viejo papel arrugado y un lápiz del tamaño de un meñique, preparándose para escribir una carta para Santa, que aunque le costaba un poco de trabajo escribir sin tener con quien consultar palabras difíciles, siempre solía hacerlo en secreto ya que si lo encontraban con ella se la quemarían como las muchas otras que habría hecho en el pasado, aunque en esos tiempos sólo eran dibujos ya que no sabía aún escribir muy bien si no es que nada, pero esta vez él le escribiría solito, con o sin errores, no dejaría que la encontraran, la escondería muy bien y quizá Santa esta vez sí le traería lo que el realmente quería en ese momento.

_Querido Santa: _

_Mi nombre es Harry Potter, quizá no me conozcas ya que nunca antes había llegado una carta hasta tus manos, ya que…_-Harry paró hasta aquí pensando si sería bueno explicarle la razón del por que no llegaban cartas hasta él.

-Si le digo quizá piense que soy un mentiroso-pensó tristemente planeando después en una mentirita piadosa para explicar su situación.

…_ya que no tenía nada que pedir_-no sonaba muy mal y quizá Santa le creería-_pero ahora sólo será una cosita, y te prometo que nunca nuca te volveré a molestar con algo más…yo lo único que quiero es un...-_pensó cuidadosamente lo que quería ya que quizá Santa no podría traérselo, entendería que no se lo trajera, después de todo nadie lo quería y quizá Santa tampoco lo querría, lo pensó un largo rato hasta que decidió terminar la frase-_ yo lo único que quiero es un amigo, entenderé si no encuentras uno para mí, pero es lo único que te pediría en toda toda la vida, te lo prometo. Ojalá tengas el tiempo suficiente para leer mi carta ya que debes estar muy ocupado al tener que entregarle regalos a todos los niños del mundo en sola una noche, debe ser muy bonito hacer lo que tu haces, ojalá algún día te pudiera conocer, pero ya sería mucho pedir._

_-_¿cómo termino la carta?-se preguntó el pequeño y sólo una cosa se le vino a la mente algo sincero y proveniente del corazón.

_Te quiere Harry Potter-_iba a guardar su cartita recordando algo de pronto, de nuevo se acomodó y siguió escribiendo.

_P.D. Ten cuidado con el techo está muy resbaloso por la nieve, aunque supongo ya lo sabes._

Harry releyó su carta y con una sonrisa en la cara la guardó debajo de su almohada, dejándose abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo soñando que volaba por los cielos con un hombre grande y rechoncho de barba enredada y oscura, era un sueño que Harry tenía muy a menudo, pero siempre pensaba que podría ser un sueño relacionado con Santa.

Al día siguiente despertó muy temprano para poder ver las caricaturas de la mañana sin que sus tíos y su primo se enteraran, se cambió y se puso sus pantuflas viejas abriendo la puerta de su alacena en un pequeño rechinido, se mordió el labio al creer escuchar a alguien que se había despertado, pero sólo era Vernon roncando como una locomotora.

Dio un suspiro de alivio y recordó su carta que había escrito en la noche, levantó su almohada y su carita sonriente poco a poco fue transformándose en pura desilusión, su carta para Santa había desaparecido. Rebuscó y busco por todo el almacén sin éxito alguno, sus ojitos se le llenaron de lágrimas al pensar que alguno de sus tíos lo habrían ido a ver mientras dormía y quitársela, después de todo no sería la primera vez.

Olvidó por completo las caricaturas e hizo varios pucheros, en un arranque de furia corrió fuera de la casa con tan sólo un pantalón verde de gabardina y un suéter blanco que era del doble de tamaño que él.

Corrió y corrió hasta que llegó al parque dejándose caer en la fría nieve al lado de los columpios maldiciendo su mala suerte.

-¿Por qué no me quieren? ¿por qué no dejan que Santa me traiga mi regalo?-en ese momento un hombre alto y desalineado se paró al lado de Harry mirándole con cierto interés, apestaba a alcohol y a suciedad, haciendo notar de esa manera su presencia al lado de Harry.

-¿Por qué lloras pequeño?-preguntó el hombre con voz melosa Harry miró hacia el extraño encontrando una extraña mirada que nunca antes había visto.

-¿Quién es usted?

-sólo un amigo que quiere ayudarte-dijo intentando no perder el equilibrio, sentándose finalmente en el columpió a una distancia muy cercana de Harry-eres un niñito muy lindo-miró a Harry con cierto morbo en la mirada-¿te encuentras solito?

-no debo hablar con extraños-Harry se levantó sintiendo un escalofrío al estar cerca de ese tipo, cuando se iba a ir el tipo lo detuvo con una media sonrisa

-quédate conmigo y juguemos, ¿no quieres jugar conmigo?-el niño negó tímidamente con la cabeza-vamos te daré muchos dulces-jaló a Harry bruscamente obligándolo a sentarse en sus rodillas-te va a gustar pequeño…ya verás como nos vamos a divertir

-no…yo no quiero-Harry no entendía lo que pasaba, pero simplemente ese hombre no le daba buena espina, tan sólo le daba asco estar junto a él con su pestilente aroma.

-Ya te dije que te va a gustar-acarició la mejilla del temeroso pequeño que inútilmente trataba de safarse de ese hombre-y no se vale gritar ¿eh? Sólo es un jueguito tuyo y mío shhh-el vagabundo puso un dedo en sus labios-nadie se debe enterar es un pequeño secretito sólo entre tu y yo ¿no es emocionante tener un secretito?-poco a poco la mano del hombre fue bajando hasta la pierna del pequeño mientras este lloraba con los ojos apretados temblando como nunca antes lo había hecho, ¿qué era lo que quería ese hombre de él?¿por qué lo quería tan cerca suyo? Quizá quería pegarle y hacerle daño

Cuando la mano del hombre llegó a su pierna Harry dio un pequeño salto a la vez que el individuo dio un grito en el aire…

**Y si se preguntan ,no, este no es el amigo de Harry, nomás faltaba eso :s.**

**El capítulo II se ha titulado: "El niño del que todos rehuyen"**

**Espero les guste, dejen Rev si eso desean XD. Y no se preocupen, esta historia no es muy larga así que creo que la terminaré dentro de poco, ya tengo unos pocos capítulos escritos. (lo digo por que aun hay historias que no he acabado nñu), pero esta en especial me entusiasmó en hacerla, así que ahí va (posiblemente ya esté terminada antes que otros proyectos --u si seréXD)**

**¡Byeces se las cuidan! Y no dejen de visitar mi blog donde les muestro al _"Niño que debió morir"_XD, la dirección del blog esta en mi perfil…como página o no se…aprieten los botones que están por ahí creo es HomepageXD uno de ellos los debe guiar al blog jeje**


	2. Chapter 2

_Les recuerdo que el otro personaje que aplicaré en esta historia es Snape niño, lo digo por si no se dio a entender el summary XD, además para que se hagan una idea de para donde va esto ya que habrá quienes no estén de acuerdo con un mini Snape jejje, pero OJO recuerden que este es un niño, aún no es el tenebroso maestro de pociones que muchos odian(otras aman cof cofXD) y temen. Así que sólo abran sus mentes, que ahí va el segundo capítulo ;) ¡disfruten!_

**Capítulo II**

**El niño del que todos rehuyen**

_Cuando la mano del hombre llegó a su pierna Harry dio un pequeño salto a la vez que el individuo dio un grito en el aire_

-¡¡¡Ahh!!! ¡¿Qué me muerde?! ¡Quítenmelo!-el sujeto se levantó tan de golpe que tiró a Harry de nuevo en la nieve, su primera reacción fue el de levantarse y escapar sin mirar atrás, pero los gruñidos y los gritos del hombre lo hicieron girar y se sorprendió como un pequeño perro de manchas grandes y negras como el de una vaca y un antifaz café como de mapache mordía y atacaba al sujeto con mucha fiereza a su pierna. El hombre intentó quitárselo de encima pero sólo logró que el perro enfureciera más y ahora atacara su brazo derecho, el hombre gritó de nuevo y en un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró safarse de su atacante huyendo tan rápidamente como sus piernas le permitieron, el perro sólo le siguió hasta donde terminaba la calle y regresó hacia el parque caminando de una manera victoriosa, con su cola alzada con orgullo y jadeando con un pedazo de ropa de su víctima en el hocico.

Harry temió que ahora iría por él y corrió ahora de regreso a su casa para evitar que el animal le mordiera, por desgracia la puerta estaba cerrada, Harry tocó varias veces para que le abrieran, se giró quedando a espaldas de la puerta y logró ver como el perrito le daba alcance, cerró sus ojitos rezando que no le atacara y en ese momento Harry cayó al suelo.

-¿Potter? ¿qué demonios haces fuera de tu alacena?-Vernon abrió la puerta dejando que Harry cayera dentro de la casa.

-es que…-no podía decir lo que había pasado, si no le iban a regañar aunque igual no les hubiera importado, por suerte su tío apenas había despertado así que nadie sabría a que hora habría salido de casa-oí un ruido y salí a ver y la puerta se me cerró.

-Hasta para eso eres inútil-bostezó Vernon dirigiéndose a las escaleras quizá para dormir otro rato-cierra la puerta y no te vuelvas a salir si no te dejaremos afuera ¿oíste?

-Si tío

-¿Quién era?

-sólo el tonto de tu sobrino que se le cerró la puerta-Harry se irguió y asomó para ver donde se encontraba el perro, pero no lo vió era como si se hubiera desaparecido. Cerró la puerta no sin antes echar una última ojeada a las casas de los vecinos, quizá era de alguno de ellos y habría regresado con sus dueños. Con esto en mente cerró y se devolvió a su alacena para pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido.

…

Mientras en otra parte, y en otro tiempo en una muy temprana mañana, un pequeño niño de cinco años-en unas semanas cumpliría seis- vestido de unos pantalones bombachos negros y un suéter tejido de color gris, lloraba desconsoladamente en su cama mientras abrazaba sus rodillas como si tratara de darse él mismo la protección que no hallaba en su nuevo hogar, acababan de mudarse temporalmente a un pueblo de Londres que apenas estaban construyendo casas, su cabello negro tapaba buena parte de su rostro tan sólo dejaba asomar levemente su naríz ganchuda y sus mejillas cetrinas por las cuales se deslizaban lágrimas dolorosas meciéndose casi al compás de los gritos de su padre y los sollozos de su madre en el cuarto contiguo.

-¡Deja de decir esa palabra!

-Si me dejaras explicarte…-un golpe en seco resonó y la voz de la mujer no pudo seguir hablando. De pronto se escuchó como un mueble caía al piso mientras se azotaba una puerta.

-¡Él no debe saber lo que es!

-Pero el pobre se asustó mucho…-el pequeño no entendía lo que pasaba, sólo sabía que la pelea había iniciado por su culpa desde antes de que se mudaran, si tan sólo se hubiese callado cuando les contó que había, de una manera u otra, hecho que su maestra se desmayara cuando ésta le estaba gritando en medio de toda la clase tratando de cortarle sus mechones de cabello.

Él no había hecho nada en realidad, tan sólo miró fijamente a los ojos de la profesora imaginándosela que se caía enfrente de toda la clase y se dañaba. Cual fuera su sorpresa que eso había pasado, la profesora Rox había hecho un extraño movimiento de ojos y de un momento a otro se cayó al piso, lo malo es que como traía las tijeras se había rajado la mano y varios niños se asustaron al creer que se había muerto cuando vieron un pequeño manchón de sangre, había sido un desastre terrible y el pobre niño no podía dejar de pensar que había sido culpa suya sin saber muy bien como ni porque.

-¡Debe saberlo!-insistió la mujer con voz ahogada y otro golpe se escuchó a la vez que la mujer gritaba.

-¡Eres una maldita perra!¡pero ni creas que voy a dejar que Severus sea un bicho raro! suficientes decepciones ya me ha hecho pasar el mocoso para que todavía le permita…¡ser como tú!-la mujer siguió llorando y el niño no pudo seguir soportando, tuvo que salir inmediatamente de su casa, no sin antes cambiarse por un suéter marrón más grueso y unos guantes blancos.

Estaba harto que siempre pelearan, esta vez por su culpa, pero si no era eso era porque su papá de pronto venía tomado o simplemente por que no le gustaba alguna cosa de la casa o de ellos.

Así era la vida en su hogar, y por desgracia en la escuela no era mejor, no sabía por que pero los niños solían rehuirle, a veces le rodeaban como si no quisieran pisar estiércol de perro.

Hubo un par de veces que casi se hizo amigo de unos niños nuevos que recién habían entrado a estudiar, pero cuando les invitaba a su casa para jugar siempre todo se arruinaba cuando su padre aparecía haciendo toda una escena sin importarle que hubiera visitas, y su madre siempre hacía extraños comentarios sobre su padre mirando de muerte a los pobres niños.

Ya no sabía si le temían a él o a su familia, como fuera estaba sólo y con el paso del tiempo se volvió huraño, su mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba leyendo sus cuentitos de fantasía donde todo parecía tener una solución fácil a los problemas, a veces se imaginaba a él mismo como "el principito" viajando de mundo en mundo haciendo amigos y descubriendo nuevas cosas. En otras era un superhéroe de historieta a veces era "Batman" otras "Superman", se imaginaba muy a menudo a él mismo con dos identidades, una para salvar al mundo y otra como lo era él, un personaje sin mucha insignificancia y que nadie tomaba en serio. Se desanimaba pensar en lo último diciéndose a si mismo que si estuviera en su lugar hubiera usado sus poderes para vengarse de aquellos que se burlaban de él.

Al llegar al final del camino donde más adelante comenzaban a perfilarse unas pocas casitas, que ya habían terminado de ser construidas y decoradas para la época navideña, el menudo niño se sentó para mirar a los otros infantes que jugaban en la nieve con su pelota de soccer, le extrañó que hubiera niños a esa hora tan temprana, pero supuso que al igual que él se habían escapado de sus casas.

Por más que Severus les miraba no llegaba a entender lo divertido del juego, sólo se pasaban una tonta pelotita que debían meter en una red.

Claro que si a él le hubieran invitado al juego otra cosa sería, pero como no era así no cambiaría por nada del mundo su opinión. Tomó una ramita seca y comenzó a dibujar en la nieve a un pequeño muñeco regordete con barba y sombrero puntiagudo terminando en una bolita.

Muchas veces había visto a este personaje ya fuera en las jugueterías, en las tiendas, en la calle, etc… y todo mundo parecía entusiasmado con él.

Para Severus era como un ser de otro planeta ya que en su casa jamás le inculcaron esa creencia, a su padre no le gustaban "esas tonterías" y su madre solía rehuir del tema, y no es que le dijera mucho, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba callada mirando a la nada con tristeza como si hubiera cometido el mayor error de su vida, pero eso Severus no lo entendía.

No fue hasta que entró a la escuela cuando llegó a conocerlo, a aquel hombre barbón sonriente de traje rojo y piel rosada.

La maestra le había explicado que ese ser se llamaba Santa Claus y era un buen hombre que le llevaba regalos a los niños que le escribían y se portaban bien en el año. Severus pensó que él había sido un mal niño ya que Santa jamás le había llevado nada en su corta vida.

Se entusiasmaba tan sólo pensar que un tipo como ese sería capaz de llevarles regalos a los niños del mundo en una sola noche.

El no se explicaba como lo hacía pero la respuesta que siempre hallaba era la misa

"_Magia"_

Y si todo mundo coincidía en ello debía ser verdad, ¿Por qué habrían de mentir?(N/A mera ironíaXD)

Una vez había escuchado a uno de sus compañeros que Santa no sólo le había dado juguetes si no que también le había traído un hermanito con quien jugar.

A la razón del niño dedujo que Santa no sólo daba regalos, si era mágico por fuerza debía conceder peticiones más grandes que unos simples juguetitos que terminarían rompiéndose como casi todos los que tenía y su mamá siempre que podía se los reemplazaba, no necesitaba ningún Santa Claus para tenerlos.

Él en serio no quería romper ninguno, pero por una extraña y misteriosa razón se partían en dos o se quemaban cuando Severus jugaba con ellos.

Su papá se enfadaba muchísimo al contrario de su madre que le sonreía con un orgullo mudo.

Se levantó caminando aún más lejos, se sintió con ganas de inspeccionar su nuevo domicilio. Había escuchado a su padre que sólo se quedarían ahí hasta que terminaran las fiestas después irían a un nuevo hogar donde se asentarían definitivamente. A Severus eso no le interesaba, de todos modos fuera donde fuera la reacción reacia de la gente hacia él siempre era la misma. Miró arriba de él y se encontró con un letrero que decía Privet Drive.

-Que feo nombre-se dijo frunciendo el ceño siguiendo su camino hasta que algo se estrelló en su cabeza provocándole caer en la nieve.

-¡Oye! ¡Niño tonto!-le gritó un chico de diez años gordo y sin cuello que caminaba como pingüino.-¡evitaste que metiera un gol!-el niñote alzó a Severus por su suéter, este y apenas reaccionó, todo había sucedido tan rápido y ese niño era más grande que él.

-Perdón…-dijo un poco ofuscado, mientras los amigos de ese niño comenzaron a reír.

-¿eres nuevo verdad?-preguntó amenazante escupiendo al piso, Severus apenas logró asentir y el niño le sonrió-deberías tener cuidado por donde andas, por que deberías saber que el que manda aquí soy yo.-soltó a su pobre víctima casi aventándolo al otro extremo de la banqueta.-Hoy te la perdono por que eres nuevo, pero para la próxima…-azotó su puño contra su palma amenazante a la vez que otros niños se acercaban riendo imitando al que parecía ser su líder-el gran Vernon no tendrá compasión.-después de dar una patada en la nieve hacia Severus este se alejó riendo a carcajadas con sus compinches que daban palmadas como si hubiera echo un acto heroico.

El pequeño se levantó apesadumbrado, seguramente en ese lugar tampoco haría amigos.

A estas alturas a Severus ya se le había olvidado sus problemas en casa, ahora temía que ese niño grandote le fuera a pegar, así que tenía que pasar con cuidado por donde él estaba para evitar problemas.

Siguió caminando hasta que notó un parquecito con unos columpios, decidió sentarse en uno de ellos antes de regresar a su casa no sin antes haber tomado una varita larga de un árbol caído que alcanzaba para rayar en la nieve mientras él se balanceaba lentamente.

De nuevo hizo un dibujo del tal Santa Claus preguntándose como sería escribir una carta dirigida a él y si le traería lo que él realmente quería. Imaginándose que el piso blanco era una gran hoja de papel, se bajó del columpio y comenzó a rayar en la nieve con su vara larga arrimando la que le estorbaba y cubriendo partes con la misma donde le faltaba.

_Querido Santa…-_comenzó recordando que muchos niños así empezaban sus cartitas.

_Es la primera vez que te escribo, quizá mi mensaje no te llegue por que está en el piso, pero si eres mágico eso no importa ¿verdad? Lo importante es que yo lo piense con muchas ganas para que tú sepas lo que quiero, unos compañeros de mi escuela decían que lo importante era creer._

_Yo creo en ti aunque a mis papas no les guste. No se si se pueda, pero quisiera que me trajeras un regalo, se que en tu has traído hermanitos a algunos niños, yo pediría uno pero creo que no sería muy felíz con mis papas-_en ese momento no se le ocurrió que sería mejor idea pedir que sus papas dejaran de pelear, y si lo hizo tal vez pensó que ni Santa podría hacer algo al respecto-_es por eso que te pido que me prestes un amigo para no sentirme tan sólo.-_iba a describir más sobre su vida, pero quizá a santa no le gustaban los niños quejumbrosos así que dio por terminada su petición-_Espero puedas traerlo, yo creo que sería más fácil que un hermano, pero bueno en eso tú decides._

_Ojalá puedas traérmelo-_terminó entre triste y soñado, jamás había escrito una carta ni si quiera en papel, por lo tanto pensó que sería muy original y que Santa le prestaría mucha más atención que a las otras que tantos niños enviaban.

Al menos eso esperaba.

La sonrisa que esa "carta" había robado de sus labios desapareció casi al instante cuando una extraña ventisca se arremolinó justamente sobre donde había escrito borrándola totalmente.

Casi se le sueltan las lágrimas pero tercamente pudo aguantarlas pensando que hasta el viento estaba en su contra.

Con los hombros caídos y la mirada gacha iba a irse pero entonces sintió que algo le penetraba con la mirada.

Regresó su vista y a un par de metros halló un pequeño perro manchado que le miraba fijamente agitando su cola con mucha efusión.

-¿y tu quién eres?-preguntó Severus recuperando un poco de ánimo cuando el perrito comenzó a hacer sus graciosazas al girar con ánimo sobre su lugar como si persiguiera su cola.

El niño quiso acariciarlo pero el perrito en un juego se alejó de él hasta una barda que dividía al parque inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante mientras mantenía su trasero alzado agitando la cola.

Severus rió e hizo otro intento para agarrarle pero entonces algo muy extraño pasó.

El perrito que en otro juego de rehuirle ¡había atravesado la barda como un fantasma!

El niño se paralizó al instante. La barda estaba a unos pasos, y no había ni un agujero ni otro lugar por donde el perrito pudo haber huido. Por un momento pensó que la pared se lo había tragado pero descartó tal razonamiento cuando el perrito volvía a salir de la barda incitándole a que le acompañara, de nuevo desapareció en ella, y el pobre niño ya no sabía que pensar ni hacer.

Su corazoncito latió rápidamente tratando de darle valor a sus piernas delgadas para que avanzaran, por que eso quería.

Alzó su mano para tocar la barda tardando un largo rato en hacerlo, cuando la tocó estaba totalmente dura y fría. El niño suspiró un tanto aliviado pero decepcionado, por un momento llegó a creer que lograría traspasarla.

Se recargó en ella dando un par de golpes riendo para sí mismo pensando que ya estaba alucinando, pero en ese preciso momento el niño desapareció por la barda y ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de gritar.

_¿no pensaban que iba a dejar que le pasara algo al niño Harry?¿verdad?, claramente dije "No Slash"XDXDXD, y eso se aplica para todas las edades jeje._

_En fin, disculpen que no pueda dejarles contestación de Review, ando en prisas así que sólo dejo agradecimientos a Edysev, Sharon A. Snape, Moonymaraudergirl, Nia yRac por acompañarme en la primera fase de la historia ;)._

_Byeces! Y deséenme suerte para dentro de unas horas que debo levantarme para irme a la escuela XD (dios sea grande y no me deje quedarme dormida de nuevo XD) y que no me resfríe por el baño que voy a tomar a las 2 am jajaja_

_El próximo Capítulo se llamará **"Espíritu" ;)**_

_Byeces!_

_Se las cuidan y se las lavan!:)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

**Espíritu**

_Se recargó en ella dando un par de golpes riendo para sí mismo pensando que ya estaba alucinando, pero en ese preciso momento el niño desapareció por la barda y ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de gritar._

Cayó de bruces en el duro piso cuando hubo traspasado la barda, casi llora por el dolor de la caída pero de pronto de le olvidó cuando al mirar a su alrededor se vió dentro de un cuarto oscuro que era apenas iluminado por un par de antorchas, cada una puesta a la derecha de dos puertas, una que estaba tras de él, por donde había pasado, y otra que estaba frente a él. Las paredes eran boludas y grisáceas, estaban colocadas unas sobre otras sin órden aparente.

Se levantó sobando su frente mirando ahora a una esquina notando una pequeña chimenea que comenzaba a alumbrarse.

Severus se asombró, pero también le dio miedo, e impulsivamente iba a cruzar la puerta para salir, pero el brillo inesperado de la chapa de la puerta de enfrente le detuvo al llamar su atención.

Brillaba como un foco dorado, Severus pensó que era muy hermoso así que caminó hasta ella con la intención de tocarla.

-Debe ser magia-concluyó con emoción-debe ser Santa que me está invitando a que pase a su casa-se dijo recordando algunos cuentos navideños que había leído donde aparecían curiosos dibujos de duendes rechonchos con barba jugando en trineos tirado por bellos renos que eran los ayudantes de Santa.

Tan sólo pensarlo le llenó de dicha y sin si quiera pensarlo dos veces tocó la perilla, ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de girarla, ya que esta había absorbido al niño a través de ella.

Severus sintió que lo succionaban, pero esa sensación sólo fue momentánea ya que una vez más caía al suelo, esta vez amortiguado por la nieve.

-ay…-se quejó preguntándose si era necesario tanto ataque a su persona para llegar a la casa de Santa-¡Santa!-dio un brinco emocionado alzando la vista esperando ver alguna casa de juguetes y dulces, con sus dichosos duendes correteando por ahí. Pero para su mala suerte sólo se encontró con los juegos del parque.

Gran desilusión.

Agachó los hombros en pena sin si quiera darse cuenta que los juegos estaban más gastados de los que conocía además de que eran de diferentes colores.

-¡Ahhhh!¡quítenmelo!-gritaba un hombre de mala facha corriendo en dirección contraria del parque, Severus se sentó sobre su lugar sin entender lo que pasaba hasta que vió al perrito que hacía rato le había invitado cruzar el muro, por un momento pensó que correría hacia él pero para su sorpresa lo hizo hacia otro niño flacucho y lentejudo que estaba como embobado mirando al perrito antes de pegar la carrera.

Severus rió levantándose gritando.

-¡Niño no te va a hacer nada!-pero al parecer el otro pequeño no le había escuchado, sólo siguió corriendo. Severus por mera curiosidad por ver que pasaba les siguió a una larga distancia pero sin perderlos de vista.

Y como pasó con los juegos del parque, Severus tampoco notó que el barrio era totalmente diferente del que había visto, las paredes estaban rayoneadas y viejas, y el número de casas era mayor de las que él podría recordar.

Cuando llegó a una esquina de la calle para tragar bocanadas de aire, el otro niño minúsculo se había puesto a tocar como loco la puerta de una casa, que Severus interpretó sería la de él.

El perrito se detuvo a la mitad de la calle levantando una oreja como si no entendiera por que el niño le huía, después olfateó en el aire girando su cabeza hasta Severus, movió la cola emocionado y corrió hasta él tumbándolo sobre la nieve comenzando a lamerle el rostro.

En ese momento, el niño de anteojos se asomaba por última vez hacia la calle para verificar si el perro ya se había ido antes de cerrar la puerta.

-ya...ya basta-reía Severus tratando de quitarse al animalito de encima, lo había dejado todo babeado, se sentó limpiándose el rostro con sus mangas a la vez que el perrito se hacía a un lado obedientemente sentándose ladeando su rostro.

-Eres muy bonito-le dijo acariciando la cabecita pinta del perrito, desviando su mirada a su cuello, tenía una extraña placa dorada en forma de reloj de arena con una inscripción que decía- Espíritu…que raro nombre-dijo y el perrito pareció ofendido por el comentario-oh…pero a ti te queda muy bien-el perrito movió la cola nuevamente y a Severus le pareció que sonreía.

-¿Dónde está tu dueño?¿te perdiste?-preguntó levantándose sacudiendo sus ropas de nieve, pero entonces al mirar a su alrededor fue cuando se dio cuenta que no reconocía el lugar.

Ni si quiera lograba divisar al niño grandote que quería pegarle. ¿Qué se había alejado mucho de casa?

Entonces comenzó a temblar sintiendo pánico.

-¡Ay no¡me he perdido!-comenzó a hipar antes de derramarse en llanto.-¡quiero a mi mamaaaaá!-gritó en un terrible alarido que había espantado al perrito, este por su parte pasaba su mirada de la casa donde Harry había entrado a Severus esperando que el niño le viera para que entendiera lo que quería decirle.

-¡Mamiiiiiiiiiii!buaaaaaaa-siguió llorando el niño sin consuelo alguno, lo peor de todo para Severus es que nadie hacia caso de su llamado.

El perrito exasperado comenzó a rascarle la pierna para que le prestara atención.

-Me he perdido Espíritu ¿Qué voy a hacer? Buaaaaa

El perrito hizo cara de "Mìrame" y siguió jalando su pantalón

Severus calmó el escándalo hipando de nuevo ahora mirando hacia el perrito.

-Ahora no puedo jugar ¿no vez que me he perdido?

El perro hizo cara de "nooo ¿en serio?" y le jaló por última vez el pantalón para luego correr hacia la casa del otro niño al quedar al frente de ella saltó e hizo un par de piruetas para indicarle a Severus que le siguiera.

Severus un poco más calmado trató de interpretar lo que el perro quería mientras caminaba a paso lento al pórtico de la casa.

-aaaa…ya te entendí, quieres que le pida a algún mayor que me lleve a mi casa ¿verdad? Y como aquí hay un niño no debe haber algún peligro de que sea una mala persona la que me atienda ¿cierto Espíritu¡que buena idea tuviste!.

El perrito giró los ojos hacia arriba dejando escapar aire de su hocico. Quizá pensando que al menos el niño había mas o menos interpretado lo que quería decirle. Aunque la idea no era muy acertada.

Severus animado fue a tocar la puerta, pero esta se abrió de pronto como si tan sólo hubiera estado sobrepuesta.

-mmm a la mejor no la cerraron bien-dijo alzando los hombros antes de penetran tras ella.

……………………………………………..

Harry por su parte se había acurrucado de nuevo en su alacena suspirando desanimado al recordar que le habían quitado su carta de Santa y tembló al pensar en aquel hombre feo y el horrible perro que quisieron dañarle.

No había comenzado bien ese día, eso era seguro, aunque generalmente nunca le había ido bien, por eso en su escala de días malos y peores este ganaba el primer premio.

No le importaba lo que le dijeran, en todo ese día no tenía pensado salir de su segura alacena por nada del mundo, ya que presentía que ese día en especial le pasarían cosas muy raras.

-¿hola?-escuchó una voz fuera, por un momento pensó que sería Dudley y eso para nada mejoró su humor.

Ya que si su primo se había levantado temprano eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Quería practicar su juego favorito de "Péguenle a Harry"

-Lo que me faltaba-gruñó el pequeño niño pasando seguro por su alacena.

-¿hay alguien aquí?-preguntó de nuevo la voz, esta vez Harry se asustó, esa voz no era de Duddley, la de su primo se escuchaba como la de un niño de 8 años además que sonaba altanera y arrogante, esta voz era tímida y muy pequeña, aunque bien podría ser un ladrón que imitaba a un niño chico.

Ahora estaba asustado con esa idea en mente.

Era el colmo, ahora un ladrón se había metido a su casa.

Puso oreja a la puertecilla de su alacena para escuchar si el ladrón seguía ahí o se había ido, si no estaba cerca le daría tiempo de llamar a la policía.

-Creo se fue..-se dijo antes de medio abrir la puerta para asomar su cabecita a la puerta de entrada.

Nadie.

Harry dio un suspiro, y cuando giró su cabeza al lado contrario se topó con otro rostro que le miraba fijamente asustando al pobre chico que al brincar se pegó en la nuca de la orilla de su alacena .

Se dejó caer hacia atrás con una lagrimita escurriéndole en su ojo derecho sobando el feo golpe que se había dado.

-uy eso debió doler-dijo el invasor asomando su cabeza a donde Harry.

El chico de anteojos levantó la mirada, y de alguna manera le tranquilizó ver que era un niño el que había entrado a la casa y no un ladrón, aunque bien podría ser un niño ladrón ¿no?

Ese chico se le hizo en extremo raro, tenía cabello lacio y un poco largo, su nariz era ganchuda, su piel era muy pálida y era muy flaquito y pequeño, tal como el era, interesante.

Aún sobándose recordó que su primo le había dicho hacía unos días que había hecho un nuevo amigo, quizá era él. Y eso no mejoró su humor así que pretendió ser hostil con ese niño invasor.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-le dijo y el pobre chico pareció encogerse más bajando la mirada con sometimiento

-Perdón…no quería ofenderte-Harry se sintió pésimo por la manera en que le había hablado así que inmediatamente se disculpó.

-No lo hiciste, perdona. Es que me dolió mucho-Severus levantó la mirada más animado jugueteando sus manos nerviosamente.

-Bueno, perdona por espantarte, es que de repente vi tu cabeza y me pregunté que estabas haciendo.

-Es que escuché ruido…y me preguntaba quien era…ehm ¿no eres amigo de mi primo o si?-preguntó antes que nada, no quería lidiar con alguien que tuviera que ver con su primo, igual podría hacerle una mala jugarreta en cualquier minuto.

-a…no…soy nuevo en este lugar, no conozco a nadie.-Harry se emocionó, ya que si era nuevo significaba que no estaba influenciado por los malos modos de su primo o de cualquier otro chico del barrio.

-¿en serio?...un momento ¿Cómo entraste?

-La puerta estaba abierta, y es que…-siguió jugando con sus manecitas con nerviosismo-es que me perdí…y como te vi entrar acá…bueno supuse que alguien podría ayudarme a encontrar mi casa.

Harry dudó que sus tíos fueran capaces de ayudar a alguien que no fueran así mismos, pero igual podría él ayudarle, después de todo el también conocía el barrio.

-Si quieres yo te ayudo, sólo deja que tienda mi cama y…

-¿aquí duermes?-preguntó Severus abriendo los ojos con fascinación, Harry por su parte se sintió avergonzado al pensar que se iba a burlar o que no le iba a querer hablar por dormir en un lugar como ese, después de todo no sería el primero que haría lo mismo.

-Si aquí.-contestó el pequeño de anteojos con tono tajante

Severus al notar el tono de Harry pensó que le había ofendido en alguna manera así que se alejó un poco más de la alacena para no incomodar al otro niño, a la mejor al igual que los demás había notado algo raro en él y no querría si quiera hablarle.

-No quise ofenderte, es que me gustó tu cuartito-Harry alzó ambas cejas incrédulo.

-¿en serio?

-si…es que parece como si fuera un escondite secreto, como los que usan los superhéroes-dijo recordando a Batman, que por cierto, adoraba el traje que usaba.

-oh…no lo había pensado de esa manera-sonrió Harry sintiendo un poco de orgullo por su alacena.

Severus se relajó al ver que el niño cambiaba de actitud, posiblemente no estaba enojado con él.

Harry pretendió salir de la alacena pero entonces vió una cara familiar, el perro que le había perseguido hacía rato.

-¡ah!-ahogó un pequeño grito antes de que el perrito se le lanzara a lamidas.

-No se asustes, Espíritu es buen perrito.

Harry poco a poco parecía salir de su shock al ver que el perrito no le había mordido aún, de hecho parecía agradarle.

Ahora reía cargando al perrito, que para él considerando su tamaño, era como cargar a un dálmata, así que como pudo se lo quitó de encima limpiándose la cara fijándose en el entre pierna del animal.

-¿es niño o niña?-preguntó

-e…-Severus no supo que responder, en realidad no se lo había preguntado, había dado por hecho que era niño, pero no lo había verificado, y aunque lo hiciera, no sabía como diferenciarlo.

El niño de ojos verdes al entender que Severus no tenía la menor idea se fijo en el entrepierna del perrito (el cual pareció incómodo de que vieran con tanto interés sus partes) .

-es niña…digo perrita-sentenció Harry con aires de superioridad.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Mi tía March tiene muchos perros (feos por cierto) y ella misma a explicado que si tienen largo el ombligo es niño, y si no lo tienen es niña.

-¿ombligo?-preguntó Severus imaginándose a él mismo con un ombligo largo, vaya que las personas y los animales eran muy diferentes.

-Sip-afirmó de nuevo Harry , mientras Espíritu les miraba con ojos entrecerrados como si dijera "niños"

-Y bueno¿hay alguien en tu casa que pueda llevarme a la mía?-preguntó Severus recordando a que había entrado.

-Oye ¿y por que no les llamas por teléfono a tus papis? Nosotros tenemos uno.

-Es que creo aún no tenemos, como no tiene mucho que llegamos…

-mmm bueno, entonces dime donde vives y yo te llevo.

-¿tu?-Severus alzó la ceja incrédulo-¿pero como?

-Yo conozco el lugar, después de todo he vivido aquí por 5 largos años-Severus siguió mirándolo con una ceja arriba.

-¿desde que eras chiquito te dejaban salir?-claro que a la razón de Severus no se le hizo posible que de bebé lo dejaran estar solo en la calle, si ni su mamá le dejaba andar mucho sólo por que podría robárselo un adulto.

-Bueno…no…pero hace un año ya pude aprenderme las calles para que vaya a comprar cosas a la tienda para mi tía petunia, un día me perdí y preguntando logré regresar a casa.

Severus torció la boca, a la mejor ese niño si sabía lo que hacía.

-¿y por que un adulto no puede llevarnos?

-Es que es muy temprano y mis tíos se enojan si se despiertan antes de que sea la hora del desayuno, al menos los fines de semana, ya que los demás días como son para trabajar e ir a la escuela a fuerza nos vamos muy temprano.

-Bueno bueno, entonces vámonos, yo te digo donde es mi casa y tu me enseñas a llegar allá ¿va?

-¡si!-ambos pequeños se sintieron emocionados de emprender una caminata juntos, después de mucho tiempo tenían finalmente una grata compañía.

-Por cierto, soy Severus

-Y yo Harry-ambos sonrieron complacidos, quizá después de todo Santa les había mandado un amigo.

Mientras a lo lejos en una colina de nieve un hombre de mala facha les observaba alejarse, tan sólo espíritu sintió su presencia ya que había dirigido su rostro hacia él gruñó en advertencia antes de perderse de la vista con los otros dos niños.

_**Gracias por sus reviews** nñu, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero me desanimé demasiado cuando al tener escrito la mayor parte del fic, un virus vino y me borró todo lo que tenía escrito, desde lo más nuevo hasta lo más viejo, nada se salvó ToT, en fin, mejor cubo este antes de que otro virus me ataque ToT, ya van dos veces que me atacan mi pc buaaa.(lo más patético de todo es que me dolió más mis fics que unos trabajos que tenía guardados XD)_

_Por si preguntan, si los caracteres son distintos, al menos más en Severus, yo creo que antes de que viniera la arrogancia de Sev, primero debió ser un niño tímido y sumiso por el mismo maltrato que tuvo en su casa, con el tiempo y las malas vivencias debió cambiar para convertirse en el hombre que es (y adoro), pero ya sacará las garras que tampoco es una dulce palomita ;)._

_¡nos vemos y suerte!_

_El próximo capítulo se llamará "**Loco"**_


End file.
